mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe
Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe (abbreviated as MK vs. DCU, logically) is the tenth game of the Mortal Kombat from Midway Games company which happened on the date of November 16, 2013 and the following days. The game contains characters from both the Mortal Kombat franchise and the DC Universe franchise. Both franchises, however, take place in the same universe. The game's story was written by comic writers Jimmy Palmiotti and Justin Gray. It is available for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 platforms ONLY. Story The story is set after the events of Shao Kahn's failed Earth invasion we saw in Mortal Kombat 9 after he came back down to Earth after his defeat at the hands of the Elder Gods. As Kahn regroups with his second-in-command, the sorcerer Quan Chi, Raiden confronts him directly. Quan tries to make a hasty escape, only for Shao to knock him out of the way with his Wrath Hammer. Raiden attempts to use his lightning blast to knock Shao through the portal, but this instead causes it to destabilised, until it eventually explodes with Shao inside of it. Raiden then takes Quan Chi to the Gods so that they may pass their harsh judgement upon him. At the same moment in Metropolis, Superman has finally defeated Darkseid and his army of Para-demons. Darkseid attempts to escape through a dimensional Boom Portal whilst Superman argues with Lex Luthor, who had helped Darkseid invade Earth. Superman stops him with his heat-vision, which causes the Boom Portal to become disrupted and explode with Darkseid inside it. He then turns Luthor into the authorities and advises him to hire a good lawyer as soon as possible. Unknown to either Raven or Superman, the explosions did not kill either Shao or Darkseid, but instead merge them into a singular monstrosity known as Dark Kahn. As a result of Dark Kahn's existence, the two planets start merging with each other, whilst a mysterious force known simply as "Rage" starts to spread through the various warriors. Not long after the failed invasion, many of Liu Kang's fellow White Lotuses and Kitana's Edenian Rebels disappear, seemingly without trace. The two meet up to discuss the issue, and resolve that either the Lin Kuei Clan or Black Dragon Clan is behind it. However, when Liu is ambushed by Sub-Zero, he discovers that the Lin Kuei have been suffering losses as well. After earning Sub-Zero's trust by saving him from Scorpion, Kang battles the spectre until, through an unusual force (the Rage) he disappears, and is replaced by Silva. At first believing him to be an illusion by Shang Tsung, Kang soon realises that Flash represents a different kind of warrior altogether, although obviously from Earth. When he attempts to analyse Silv, he too is infected by rage, and disappears. This prompts Sonya Blade, who he was in contact with moments before, to find him. After defeating Baraka, Sonya begins to suspect that Earth is facing another invasion and decides to inform Raiden at his Sky Temple in China. Here, however, she encounters Captain Marvel, who is suffering from the effects of the rage. As he matches the description Kang had given her of Silva earlier ("something resembling a red devil with a bolt of lightning on his chest"), Sonya believes him to be the warrior Kang mentioned and tries to interrogate him, but is interrupted by Green Lantern. The two leave for the U.N. Orbital station, where moments later, Raiden appears, accompanied by Liu Kang. Unsure exactly who the superheroes are, Raiden begins to suspect that Earth is merging with another planet, and that Shao Kahn may still be alive. Sonya and Jax Briggs travel to the UN Space Station, where Jax is able to subdue not only Marvel, but also Wonder Woman, who had captured Sub-Zero. Although they do not entirely trust him, they seek his assistance, whereby Sub decides to find answers from Quan, believing he would know something about the threat of invasion. He turns to Raiden for advice and manages to persuade the Thunder God to inform him that the best way to locate Quan Chi would be to find Scorpion. Sub-Zero tracks Scorpion through Gotham City until he is transported into the Never Never Land, where Quan Chi has been chained to a set of stone pillars as punishment by the Gods. By tricking Sub-Zero and Scorpion into fighting each other through his devilish treachery, Quan is able to use the effects of the rage to release himself. He then sends Sub-Zero back to Raiden, and instructs Scorpion to find Kitana. After a few false starts, Scorpion does find Kitana, overpowered by rage and in belief that he is an assassin sent by Dark Kahn (a name Scorpion or anyone isn't familiar with). Regardless, he is able to overpower her for long enough for Quan Chi to control her with his magic, and pushes her around all the ways he wants her to go. After sending Shang, Scorpion and Baraka to kill Captain Marvel, Quan Chi takes Kitana back to Raiden's Temple. He uses the last of his powers to cure Kitana's rage and, in doing so, gains Raiden's reluctant trust. Here, the combatants learn from Kitana and Quan Chi about Dark Kahn and the merging of the two planets - supposedly, the merging is fuelled by the rage, which agitates the warriors until they fight, whereby the rage is released, which only hastens the merging. The combined forces of light and darkness realise they must work together to eliminate Dark Kahn and the beings they believe to be his forces - the DC people. To do this plan of saving the planets, they split into teams of two bitter rivals in order to focus the rage against each other (Liu Kang, for example, is forced to work alongside Shang Tsung, Sonya alongside Kano, etc.). However, they are only partly successful in this task. Jax later informs the combatants that Dark Kahn's "forces" had infiltrated the Special Forces base and used the Portal Technology. Believing that they have gone to Outworld, the combined forces head there too, knowing that if they fail, none of them will survive Dark Kahn's rule. The MK and the DC forces arrive to find that Outworld and Apokolis have been completely destroyed. They confront each other, and prepare for a face-off when Dark Kahn appears before them, and infects them all with the Rage, therefore forcing them to fight. After a long, hard fought battle, only a small handful on each side remain. Raiden and Superman, fuelled by the rage, take their aggression out on Shang Tsung and Lex Luthor, respectively. However, with intervention from Liu Kang/Gregory McCain, they are able to overcome the rage, and head off to Dark Kahn's throne room. Once there, Dark Kahn forces the two to fight each other again. When they try to confront Dark Kahn directly (with little success, as he overpowers them), Raiden and Superman realise that they are on the same side after all. They are able to overcome the rage and fight Dark Kahn together, so that they can channel his own energy against him. Together, they are also able to finally overpower Dark Kahn, and he explodes. Epilogue With Dark's defeat, the guys are separated as are their respective inhabitants, and the planets are restored. However, Shao Kahn and Darkseid, although separated, have switched planets and are rendered completely powerless. Shao Kahn is imprisoned in the middle of the space by the Gods themselves again, whilst Darkseid is banished to the Never Land. Characters Playable Characters *Scorpion *Liu Kang *Superman *Sub-Zero *The Joker *Raiden *Sonya Blade *Kano *Deathstroke *Darkseid *Shao Kahn *Kitana *Baraka *Jax Briggs *Shang Tsung *Wonder Woman *Gregory McCain *Lex Luthor *Catwoman *Green Lantern *Captain Marvel *Silva Unplayable Characters *Quan Chi *Dark Kahn *Stone Wizard Arenas #Apokolips #McCain's Cave #Lin Kuei Temple #Gotham City #Graveyard #Metropolis #Hell #Lantern's Senate #Sky Temple #Wu Shi Academy #[[Special Forces base #UN Space Station #Shao Kahn's Throne Room #Themyscira Trivia *This is the first Mortal Kombat game in the series where there were rumours of having taken place in California instead of New York City. *The fatalities here are weak as hell. *There are several important characters from both universes who are mentioned in the game, but do not appear in it at all. **A very good example of this is Shinnok. *Shao Kahn, Darkseid, and Dark Kahn do not have any fatalities. *Aside from the ending scene; Catwoman, Sub-Zero, Raiden, Baraka, and Deathstroke are the only characters that are not infected by the rage. Category:MK Category:Games Category:Real Ideas Category:Ideas Category:Scary! Category:Pages with broken file links